This document relates to digital content networks, including monitoring a content network based on message trends.
With the advent of connectivity technologies such as the World Wide Web, multimedia content is ubiquitously present and accessible from practically any location where a user can be. To meet the increasing user demands, content service providers have deployed networks that have steadily increased in size and complexity. Being able to provide content that a user wants at the time and location the user wants it, and be able to bill the user correctly can provide competitive advantage to content service providers.
Better techniques for monitoring operation of a content network for any irregularities are desirable.